¿Alguien dispuesto a quererme?
by SnDr NeMy
Summary: Hermione esconde a sus amigos que escribe muy bien, Harry la descubre cuando ella sale corriendo a raiz de unos comentarios de Ron...
1. Chapter 1

Una historia de cómo dos personas que se aman descubren el amor que siente el otro a través del dialogo de una obra de teatro.

**¿Alguien dispuesto a quererme?**

Todo se había acabado ya, Harry había acabado con Voldemort, se suponía que ahora podrían ser felices, que por fin todo les iría bien, pero ella se sentía peor que nunca. Tenia ya 18 años, no se le conocía ningún novio formal actual, y el único eco de alguno de ellos fue Víctor Krum. En el pensamiento de Hermione solo resonaban las palabras¿Alguien dispuesto a quererme?

Y así se titulaba el poema que Hermione soñaba con llevar a un certamen un día u otro. Ella escribía en secreto obras de teatro, monólogos y poemas; el tema siempre el mismo, el amor que profesaba a una persona muy especial, a una persona que quería con locura.

Harry¿Harry¿Harry, me estas escuchando?

¿Eh? Ah, si perdona Ron que me estabas diciendo

Nada, es igual, déjalo estar. Tío, últimamente estás en las nubes, no se que te pasa pero…

¡Harry, Ron¡Vamos! Si seguimos a este paso Snape nos castigará de nuevo.

Y este era el pan de cada día. Cada mañana igual, cada tarde igual. Ron ausente a todo lo que les pasaba a sus amigos se alejaba un poco más cada día de ellos, des de que estaba con Luna todo había cambiado mucho en su relación, aunque no podían culparlo, después de todo ellos eran la causa de que él se fuera de su lado, todo el día ausentes, una encerrada en la biblioteca escribiendo sin parar cosas que Ron por más que quisiera leer ella no le dejaba hacerlo, y Harry… bueno Harry no era el de siempre, sumido siempre en sus pensamientos, sabiendo Dios que cosas pensaba o mejor en QUIÉN, porque ella estaba segura de que pensaba en otra, y eso la mataba.

Harry cariño espérame.

De pronto se sintió morir. ¿De quién era esa voz¿Por qué llamaba a su Harry cariño? Y al girarse descubrió a Smith… Dios se quería morir. Ella sabia todo lo que sentía por Harry y ahora se sentía traicionada¿cómo podía haber confiado en ella?

¡Ah! Hola Gwen. No recordaba haber quedado contigo hoy…

Harry¿aun no les has dado la buena noticia a tus amigos?

¿Qué buena noticia tienes que darnos Harry?- preguntó Hermione a punto de un ataque de ansiedad.

¡Harry y yo somos novios!

¿Eh¿Que dices Gwen? Tú y yo no somos nada…

Pero Harry tu me besaste el otro día y…

Aquello fue un error, no te quise besar, solo que, yo… lo siento Gwen pero no quería darte falsas esperanzas, lo siento pero…

No Harry tranquilo, yo… yo lo entiendo, no pasa nada, todo esta bien.

Y tal y como había llegado se fue.

Harry, tío¿estás bien?

Si, por qué no iba a estarlo

Has visto bien a Gwen¡está buenísima!

Y Hermione salió corriendo, no podía seguir escuchando ese tipo de comentarios de boca de su amigo, de su mejor amigo.

¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

No lo se, tú ves para clase, yo iré tras ella.

Harry salió corriendo, aunque ella no lo supiera, él sabia perfectamente dónde estaría escondida e iba dispuesto a saber por qué.

¿Hermione? Hermione abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí. Por favor ábreme.

No, no quiero, vete, vete, déjame sola.

Hermione por favor no seas chiquilla y ábreme.

Ese es el problema ¿no? Soy demasiado chiquilla para vosotros, no veis más allá de un palmo de vuestras narices.

Hermione se puede saber de qué estás hablando.

Déjame, déjame sola, vete a clase, vete con Ron.

Hermione, por favor, ábreme la jodida puerta.

Está bien, pe… pero no se te ocurra coger ninguno de mis papeles¿entendido?

Hermione, abre ya la puñetera puerta y deja de llorar.

Y al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente a Harry, con los brazos abiertos y esperando a que ella se le tirara encima para llorar. Otra vez igual, como siempre.

¿Qué te pasa mi niña?

Nada, no tiene importancia.

Dime¿algún chico te ha hecho daño?

Si

¡Como pille a ese capullo se va a enterar!

No, no, él no tiene la culpa, es que no sabe que me gusta y por eso no puede evitar hacerme daño.

¡Ah! Entonces dile que te gusta.

No, no me atrevo, no creo que le guste.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres preciosa, estoy seguro que cualquier hombre estaría loco por estar contigo, eres inteligente y hermosa, además de la mejor amiga que ningún chico es capaz de soñar,

Gracias Harry, pero se que él no me ve así.

Dime quién es y yo le pongo la cabeza en su sitio.

No, yo no puedo decirte quién es. Te enfadarías mucho conmigo.

Hermione¿no será Malfoy?

¡No¡Cómo puedes pensar en que es él!

No se… me habías dicho que me podría enfadar.

No, no es él, pero bueno es igual dejemos el tema… ¿Harry¿Harry que coges?

…

¡Te dije que no tocaras mis papeles!

A ver, a ver…

Y Harry empezó a leer en voz alta:

"**¿ Porqué he de gritar al cielo que te quiero como nunca quise a nadie?**

**No debo demostrar nada a nadie, sólo a ti.**

**Susurros, poemas que salen del alma, **

**susurros que solo tu puedes escuchar.**

**Susurros, ambos sabemos que se gritan por si solos,**

**simplemente, déjalos ir, **

**susurros, con el viento me llegan.**

**Susurros, te quiero llenos de complicidad,**

**frases de amor escritas entre líneas,**

**carcajadas de honestidad,**

**sonrisas de timidez,**

**abrazos llenos de calidez.**

**Susurro que te quiero al viento,**

**sé que mi cómplice te lo hará llegar,**

**y cuando la luna te arrope, **

**sabrás que estoy a tu lado y que jamás te voy a dejar.**

**Alguien dispuesto a quererme.**

**Quizás alguien como tú."**

Hermione, esto es precioso.

Gra… gracias Harry.

Des de cuando escribes así.

No lo sé. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

Hermione pero esto es muy bueno, tienes mucho futuro.

¡Harry te he dicho que no se lo digas a nadie! Déjame en paz.

Hermione no te pongas así. Si tu me lo pides no se lo diré a nadie, pero quiero algo a cambio.

¿Qué?

Quiero que me digas el nombre de la persona para la que va dirigido.

Eso nunca.

Entonces todo el colegio sabrá que eres una gran poetisa.

**Continuará…**

El siguiente capitulo será el último. Si queréis saber como continua simplemente decídmelo, prometo subirlo en cuanto tenga un review. Jejeje, gracias por leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno y como se dice, lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo de mi historia.

Harry por favor no me hagas esto.

Hermione tan solo dime quien es el que debería leer esto para que yo se lo haga saber.

Ya lo ha leído.

¿Lo sabia antes él que yo?

No, bueno si.

Hermione no te entiendo.

Harry, por favor, déjame tiempo para explicártelo.

Muy bien, esta noche, a las 12 en la sala de los Menesteres, ya sabes que has de hacer.

Muy bien, esta noche lo sabrás todo, ahora si no te importa, me gustaría irme a duchar.

Eh… ah si, ya… ya me voy.

Harry es fue del cuarto de Hermione. Iba pensando como siempre, absorto del mundo, cuando se tropezó con alguien.

¡Ouch! Harry, colega, deberías dejar de pensar en Gwen…

No pensaba en ella precisamente…

¡Te pillé!

¿De qué hablas Ron?

De que estas enamorado colega.

Eh… eso es técnicamente imposible Ron.

¿Por?

…

¿Piensas mucho en ella?

Si

¿Sientes que debes protegerla?

Aja

¿Cada vez que la ves sientes un cosquilleo recorrerte toda la espalda y millones de mariposas en tu estómago?

Si

Harry estas enamorado. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Hermione

…

Ron, ¿Ron? ¿Por qué me miras así?

¡Harry yo te mato!

…

Harry no entendía la reacción de Ron, le quería pegar y no sabia porque.

Ron si me quieres pegar explícame porque…

¿Harry recuerdas lo que te dije que le haría al primer chico que se le acercara a mi adorable hermanita Gina?

Aja

Pues exactamente lo mismo pero con Hermione.

Pero ella no es tu hermanita

Pero como si lo fuera, es delicada, es pequeña, es una niña…

En eso te equivocas, Hermione es toda una mujer, y tu no lo quieres ver.

¡Harry, como puedes pensar eso de nuestra mejor amiga!

Ron es lo que hay, es toda una mujer, y una mujer muy deseable…

¡Harry corre!

En ese mismo instante Hermione entraba por la puerta.

Ron, ¿por qué persigues a Harry?

Por…

Y Harry le tapó la boca rápidamente.

Nada Hermione juegos tontos de hombres, ya sabes. Acuérdate de lo de esta noche.

Si, si tranquilo no lo olvido.

Después de que Hermione se fuera.

¿Qué pasa esta noche Harry?

Hermione me dirá quién le gusta y yo le ayudaré a que esté con él, solo quiero verla feliz.

Harry, perdóname por lo de antes, tú te mereces a Hermione más que ningún otro.

No pasa nada Ron, bueno voy a prepararme.

A las 11:30

Dios que nerviosa estoy, bueno vamos a ello.

Y pasó 3 veces por delante de la puerta, cuando entró en la sala se sorprendió al ver una habitación decorada exquisitamente, con una alfombra frente a la chimenea, un sofá de piel negra en un lado y unas estanterías llenas de libros, era la biblioteca que Hermione siempre había soñado y ahora estaba en ella. Mientras esperaba a Harry decidió deleitarse con uno de sus libros favoritos: Retornos de lo vivo lejano.

A las 12

Toc, toc

Pasa Harry

Harry se sorprendió al ver la sala, así que así era la biblioteca que quería Hermione.

Bueno, que te parece mi pequeño sueño

Es acogedora, ¿qué lees?

Mi poema favorito

Retornos de una tarde de lluvia

¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿Piensas que no te escucho?

No solo que… yo…

Tranquila no te justifiques, bueno a lo que vinimos, ¿quién es el chico misterioso?

Verás, ese chico…

¿Si?

Es que…

Hermione cada vez estaba más cerca de Harry, no creía que eso fuera real, estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía cuando él la besó.

¡Harry!

Lo siento Hermione, yo… no… lo… lo siento

No… tranquilo… el chico que me gusta…

Aja…

Es…

¿Si?

Bueno verás…

Hermione habla de una vez… por favor…

Verás, Harry el chico que me gusta eres tú, eres el único que…

Y fue callada por otro beso, Harry la estaba besando, por segunda vez en la misma noche, en la boca, Harry, su amado Harry.

Hermione, te quiero.

¡Oh, Harry!

Y se besaron, primero suavemente, sus labios se descubrieron, y poco a poco las caricias pasaron del cuello a la espalda, de por encima de la ropa a por debajo de la camisa… Los besos ya no eran suaves sino llenos de pasión, se mordían, acariciaban, la ropa se separaba de sus cuerpos y ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

Harry

Dime Hermione

Te quiero

Y yo a ti

Él acariciaba su cuerpo mientras ella gemía y le arañaba la espalda, sus bocas se buscaban, se reconocían, se exploraban.

Ella memorizaba cada una de sus facciones, de sus músculos, de sus susurros.

Poco a poco quedaron tumbados sobre la alfombra, ya estaban desnudos, él la miró y n simple beso de ella le dijo lo que necesitaba saber, en ese mismo instante fueron uno mientras se besaban.

Al día siguiente…

Buenos días preciosa

Harry

Shhh

Te quiero

Yo también te quiero Hermione.

Y así abrazados, desnudos, despertaron de la mejor noche de sus vidas hasta ahora, una noche que repetirían a lo largo del tiempo, entregándose de nuevo el uno al otro en cada instante.

Espero que os haya gustado! Dejadme review.


End file.
